I Don't Deserve You
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: It's Fiyero and Elphaba's wedding day. Fiyero has cold feet and doesn't feel that he deserves her. One-shot. Prize for Moreanswers24 for winning the contest in 'Seeing the Light'.


**Hello everyone! I held a contest in one of my stories 'Seeing the Light' to guess a reference. The prize was a one-shot with the prompt of their choice. Moreanswers24 won and requested this prompt.**

* * *

Fiyero fiddled with his tie as he waiting in his changing room. It was finally his wedding day. He would finally be marrying the love of his life, Elphaba Thropp. He couldn't believe that he was actually in love. He dated hundreds, no, thousands, of girls before and he was never in love with them. Elphaba was different. She was kind, smart, compassionate, witty, sarcastic, and beautiful. He didn't even care about her emerald green skin. In fact, it made her even more beautiful.

"I don't think I can do this," he muttered to himself.

"Fiyero?" Boq, Fiyero's best man, asked, knocking on the door. "Come on out! It's time for you to get married."

Fiyero sighed and opened the door. "Boq, I can't do this."

"Why not?" Boq questioned. "Do you have cold feet?"

"My feet are fine."

"It's an expression," Boq rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

"It means are you nervous?"

"In that case, yes. I am very nervous."

"Dude, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Boq, I'm just so scared. What if I do something that makes her upset? What if I push her away from me? What if –"

"Stop! Now you're making me get cold feet!" Boq said, grabbing the Prince's shoulders. "Fiyero, listen to me. You love Elphaba. Elphaba loves you. That's really all there is to it. Now, are you going to mope in here, or are you going to marry the woman of your dreams."

"I'm ready. I am so ready!" Fiyero said, stretching out his arms and jumping up and down a few times. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Fiyero waited by the alter, fiddling with his tie again. Boq reached up and slapped his hand away.

"You look fine," he whispered.

"Thanks," Fiyero whispered back, locking his hands together behind his back.

The music started and everyone turned around to get a glimpse of the bride.

Glinda walked in first, wearing a pink dress and carrying an assortment of beautiful flowers. Her hair was in a high bun, with a few strands framing her face.

Nessa came in after, wheeling herself down the isle. Her dress was exactly the same as Glinda. Her hair was down and a headband help keep it out of her face.

Next the flower girl, Fiyero little cousin, Carvella, entered, scattering the pink rose petels in front of her. Then, the moment everyone was waiting for, the bride finally entered.

Elphaba looked stunning in her white wedding dress. The beautiful, strapless, pearl white dress didn't clash with her emerald green skin. Half her hair was tied in a bun and the other half flowed down her back. The veil covered her face, but Fiyero could tell that she was smiling. Elphaba slowly walked down the isle, careful not to trip over her dress.

_I don't deserve her_, Fiyero thought, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat. _Pull yourself together, Tigelaar! Now is not the time to be nervous!_

Once Elphaba came down the isle, Fiyero lifted the veil from her face. He was right; Elphaba was smiling. She looked beautiful when she smiled. She always looked beautiful, but her smile was simply enchanting.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

Fiyero turned towards Elphaba. Not wasting a second, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

That night, Fiyero found Elphaba reading alone in their room. Smiling, he entered the room.

"Hello, Yero," Elphaba smiled, bookmarking her page and placing the book on the night table.

"Hello, Fae," Fiyero smiled, kissing her cheek.

They sat in silence for a moment before Elphaba spoke.

"Yero?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just thinking."

Elphaba didn't even try to hide her amused look. She loved it when Fiyero thought.

"What were you thinking about?" she giggled.

"I don't deserve you," Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba started at him, shocked. "What?"

"You deserve better than what I can give you."

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, scooting closer to her husband.

"You're beautiful. You're smart, compassionate, loyal…"

"Green."

"That too. You're an amazing woman and I don't feel worthy enough to be your husband."

"Yero, I'm the one who should feel unworthy," Elphaba said, looking down at her hands.

"How so?"

"Green," Elphaba said, counting on her fingers. "Sassy. Green. Stubborn. Green. Socially awkward. Did I say green?" She kept listing adjectives until she ran out of fingers, toes, and anything else she could use to count.

"Fae, you're not any one of those things," Fiyero said, interrupting her just before she was going to say 'Green' again.

Elphaba looked down, deciding not to answer.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"You chose not to stay with Glinda. Why?" Elphaba whispered.

"Fae, I've told you before. I was never fully in love with Glinda. After that day with the lion cub, everything changed for me. I realized a few things. One, that I'm not self absorbed and deeply shallow. Two, that I wasn't in love with Glinda. And three, that I was in love with you."

Elphaba blushed. She never knew that day made Fiyero think so much.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Fae," Fiyero whispered, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead.

They deserved each other.


End file.
